


Blending In

by mizzshy



Series: Pride Month fic challenge [16]
Category: Hourou Musuko | Wandering Son
Genre: Amusement Parks, Friendship, Gen, Ice Cream, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzshy/pseuds/mizzshy
Summary: Nitori and Takatsuki enjoy a day at an amusement park where they can be themselves. [Day 16 of Pride Month fic challenge.]





	Blending In

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the [original post](https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161280728687/its-pride-month-the-wonderful-people-at-the) over on tumblr for the challenge.
> 
> Today's prompt is 'amusement park'.

The amusement park is full of people: families with stressed parents and sticky-faced children, young couples with their fingers interlocked and matching smiles, small gaggles of friends with selfie sticks and shrieking laughter. Nitori smooths her hair, the hairpiece catching a little on her fingers, watching it all and marvelling at how easy it can be to blend if she really wants to. A breeze ruffles her skirt and she moves one hand down to keep it from flying up too far. She feels Takatsuki approach her more than sees him, and he hands her an ice cream in a wrapper.

“Oh, thank you,” she says, tugging at the plastic to open it. She doesn't really need to cool down that badly, but she knows Takatsuki is overheating in his layers and she'll keep him company in this. “What do you want to do after this?”

Takatsuki taps his ice cream against his lips contemplatively. “We could head over to the haunted house?” he suggests. “I mean, it's probably not that scary but it might be fun.”

Nitori nods, and the two of them head off towards it, companionably eating their ice creams. When they hear a shout behind them, however, they pause.

“Excuse me, young man?”

Nitori turns: the movement is automatic, learned from years and years of life responding to it when she didn't feel it was right but didn't know why. But when she does, the woman is gesturing to Takatsuki, holding his wallet. Nitori nudges him, and he turns too.

“You dropped this,” says the woman, coming forward to hand it to him, and Takatsuki seems too taken-aback to respond right away.

“Ah – thank you!” he stammers out eventually, and the woman nods and smiles, leaving them to their day.

They carry on towards the haunted house and when Nitori steals a glance at Takatsuki she sees a little smile on his face.

 


End file.
